The rest of our lives
by That.hot.potato
Summary: A few short moments of Octavia and Lincoln's relationship. I wrote this cause I feel like this couple doesn't get enough attention. Oneshot.


She sees him sitting on the other side of the bus. He looks like the exact guy she would date to piss her brother off. He looked quite a bit older than her and he had tattoos all over his body. She thought it only made him look hotter. He looked like the kind of guy in a gang, but he was the nice one. You know, the one that doesn't jump people in dark alleys or anything. He was just there for the ride.

Currently he looked like he was arguing with someone over the phone. His face had an incredibly sexy look on his face even though it was one of anger. He looked as if he were about to punch the next person that said something even remotely insulting. She thought about approaching him then and there but he looked like he was a little occupied so she decided against it. Man would Bellamy be pissed if she started dating him but she thought he looked like a genuinely nice person so if she saw him on the bus again she would talk to him.

{}{}{}{}{}

She didn't see him for weeks after that. Whenever she got on the bus she would look around for him, but he was never there. After a while she just stopped looking for him. It was obviously a one time thing when he got on the bus. But Octavia couldn't stop her mind from wandering to him.

A few days later when she was half asleep getting onto the bus, she walks over to her usual spot and almost sits on the guys she has been dreaming about. She almost blushes. But Octavia Blake does not blush. So she straightened up and sat down in the seat beside him as if nothing had happened. Now she was fully awake, aware of her, and his, every move. She could feel him shift and then his leg was against hers and damn she normally doesn't freak out over this stuff because she's _Octavia Blake_ but there's something about him that makes her feel like she's 13 again with her first actual crush.

She wants to talk to him. She really does. But she does know what she'd say… _how are you liking the weather we're having? You're incredibly hot, would you like to go out with me sometime?_

She hears a chuckle and then a deep voice, "yes I would love to. How about I pick up up tonight around 7:00?" Oh shit. How much of her thoughts had she said? She guessed from his laugh she had said all of them. Now she did blush.

When she got off the bus that day, she promised herself she wouldn't look back. They had exchanged their numbers and she had told him where she would be waiting for him tonight, but she looked back and she saw him smile at her.

To say the least it was one of the best dates of her life.

{}{}{}{}{}

She brought him home for the holidays. Bellamy was at home with his fiancé Clarke and they were making dinner. Clarke and Octavia had been best friends though high school and university, it was only after Bellamy and Clarke moved away from their small town, she did too and then she and Clarke began to drift.

When Bellamy first met Lincoln he freaked out. Without Clarke she wouldn't have been able to hold him back from practically killing Lincoln. While Bellamy was having his tantrum about her new boyfriend, Lincoln just stood and stared at the other man. The whole time he had been so calm. Even when Bellamy almost jumped on him he just stood there and waited for Bellamy to punch him in the face. That was one of the things she adored about him, he would never initiate a fight, nor would he fight back until he absolutely had to, sometimes never.

Clarke took Bellamy into another room to calm him down.

"Well I think your brother likes me." She snorted. "Well he'll grow to like me because I plan on sticking around." She turned around and kissed him. Sure they had discussed their future, but now that he was here meeting her brother and Clarke it felt so much more realistic.

Finally Clarke and Bellamy returned and Bellamy was looking much more calm. Octavia was amazed by the other woman. Back when she used to live with Bellamy she could never get him this calm. Clarke had achieved the impossible and Octavia _really_ didn't want to know what Clarke had promised him.

Dinner went much more smoothly then Octavia would've thought. It was mostly Clarke talking though, with Bellamy making small comments sometimes. Clarke would ask them questions about their relationship like where they met and where their first date was and things like that. She was so proud of her boyfriend for getting through dinner, but she was even prouder of her brother for not attempting to kill Lincoln.

Octavia wasn't sure what her future would look like with Lincoln but she knew there would be one.

{}{}{}{}{}

Octavia had never been this nervous before. There were so many things that could go wrong today. She could trip on the way down the isle. There could be a mix up with the rings. She could mess up her vows. Clarke, her maid of honor who looked like she was about to pop because she was currently towards the end if her third trimester with twins, came over to her sensing her nervousness.

"Listen I know you're nervous, I definitely was. But when your walking down that isle you'll forget all about it because you'll be looking at Lincoln and he'll be looking at you and the world will just drift away. And don't forget, after today you two get two weeks of alone time on your honeymoon" Clarke said with a wink as she walked over to the bathroom to pee yet again. But that was exactly what Octavia needed to hear at that moment. Today was just one day of the rest of their lives. And Octavia was so excited.

 **Fin.**

 **So this took me so long to write even though it's so short. And yeah I'll try to post more stuff but it'll mostly be one shots and yeah. R &R**

 **~J**


End file.
